Blissful Ignorance
by Camsen02
Summary: "Seiten Taisei, the Great Sage equaling heaven. A heretical being with golden eyes, a beast who will someday destroy the world. It must be caught at all costs. Therefore, I will reward those who capture it with a fine sum of money. You can count a lot of zero's." What is in store for Goku?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I tell you ;A; Saiyuki and it's awesome characters belong to Minekura Kazuya!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Seiten Taisei, the Great Sage equaling heaven. Neither human, demon or god, this heretic was born from the earth, Mother Nature. Born from a rock atop of Mt. Kakayama, the earth's spirit created life within it."

"Seiten Taisei is close to being a god, and his power is greater than every god's power combined in heaven. If he should want it, he could annihilate all life on earth. Most fear him, and though he has the traits of a demon, each sees him as a monster."

"What really set the Seiten Taisei apart from the rest are his immense golden eyes. They are as golden as they can get, and it is the trait of a heretic, a creature who hasn't been born from man and woman. Originally a pure and innocent being, his ways were corrupted by gods and humans alike. Now, the Seiten Taisei is known as being the cruelest, most sadistic, evil and bloodthirsty being on both earth and heaven."

A man covered in black from head to toe finished, looking at his companion, who was dressed in black as well. They were sitting at a bar in a small village, discussing the matter at hand.

"That is all the information I could gather from people, rumors and different places. I do not currently know of Seiten Taisei's whereabouts. Though, he is the only known being to have golden eyes, so it shouldn't be that hard. Take precaution, it is very dangerous to get involved with that beast."

The man that spoke before said as he waited for a response. The other man was drinking his coffee slowly, eyes closed. He then placed the cup on the table.

"That does not matter. You were hired to get information and information only. I can more than handle myself, thank you. This was satisfactory, so I'll send the money to you tomorrow. Does that sound like a deal?"

He then opened his eyes, revealing a deep blue color. Even though it was a question, the man was sure it had already been decided. Though he wanted the money today, he didn't want to get on the bad side of this man. The information he had provided had been very difficult and dangerous, se he sure hoped the man stayed true to his words.

"Of course" He finally said, then added "it was nice doing business with you. Now, if you would excuse me, I have another meeting planned…" He stopped for a second to look at his client.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders, his long, black hair reaching down to his waist. He had blue eyes, as mentioned before, and he had a scar going from one eye to another (at his nose). Completed with the black coat, pants and boots, he had a threatening look. He looked rather young, perhaps around the age of 24.

"You know where to find me, should you need my assistance again. Farewell."

They both nodded at each other, and he left.

The man was still sitting at the table, pondering about the information he had heard.

"Seiten Taisei, huh…" He smiled "this will be fun. Prepare yourself, beast, 'cause everything will go downhill from here on."

He drank his coffee, put money on the counter and proceeded to leave, smile still plastered on his face.

"It's time to roll."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the late afternoon, the sound of a vehicle could be heard throughout the everlasting desert. This vehicle was a green jeep with some belongings packed behind it, and in it were four young men going west.

This jeep was named Hakuryuu, and was an essential part of the group. They were a group widely known around as the Sanzo-ikkou, sought after in both good and bad ways. They were travelling west on a mission to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh, and therefore, many demons and assassins alike were after them, and today was no exception.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai covered each others' backs while taking care of the youkai horde. Sanzo shot them with his banishing gun, Hakkai with his chi-blast and Gojyo lunged at them with Shakujou, and each they hit turned into dust or dropped dead on the ground.

All the while, a certain monkey was sleeping soundly in the backseat of Hakuryuu, oblivious of the fight going on. He was snoring loudly, enough to hear over all the other noise around the trio.

Of course, Gojyo being Gojyo, he wouldn't let the monkey have it that way.

"Oi, baka-saru! Get your lazy ass up and join us for fucks sake!" He shouted as he ran over to Goku and hit him, all the while taking care of some attacking demons with his other hand.

Goku only mumbled in his sleep as he turned to lie on the other side, smiling mildly. This had a vein pop up in Gojyo's head, and he clenched his fists.

"WAKE UP YOU SMILING BASTARD!" He yelled as he threw the monkey out of Hakuryuu.

This had Goku yelp in surprise as he landed on the sand, his eyes wide open and confused.

"What the hell?!" Goku exclaimed.

"What the hell, my ass! We're in the middle of a fight, and you just sleep like there's no worry in the world!" Gojyo snapped.

"…THAT'S why you woke me up, you ero-kappa?! I was having a nice dream for a chance! Besides, you guys can handle yourself!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to just watch you sleep while we take care of all the retards! Take your share, baka-saru!"

"I'm not a saru, you water sprite!"

"Say what, monkey? I can't hear you over your idiocy!"

"So now you've gone deaf, pervy leached kappa?!"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me!"

While the two of them bickered as they usually did, they didn't notice the presence of the certain pissed off monk behind them. He had a fan in his hand, ready to strike.

"…Would the two of you SHUT UP!? Give me a fucking break; we're in the middle of a fight, morons!" Sanzo shouted as he struck them with the mighty fan-o-doom.

They both yelled in pain, nursing their now bruised heads with their hands. They both mumbled something, but stopped arguing.

As that was over with, they quickly took care of the dumbstruck horde of demons and went on with their journey.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Goku whined about his usual needs.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up you damn monkey!"

Another minute passed.

"Hakkai, when are we arriving at the next town?"

Hakkai looked at Goku quickly, and then turned his eyes on the road again.

"Maa, an hour or so. Don't worry, Goku, it isn't that far." Hakkai smiled.

"An hour?! But I'm so huuungryyyy~!" He whined once again.

"Taku, you say this every freakin' day, give it a rest already! Really, it must be your stomach speaking all the time, 'cause I haven't heard a single intelligent thing come out of your mouth." Gojyo commented, to the annoyance of the monkey.

The two of them continued to bicker like before, but was quickly stopped by a glaring Sanzo holding his gun. All the while, Hakkai was smiling, humming a soft melody as he continued to drive. It was a lovely day.

The hour had gone by surprisingly fast, as Goku and Gojyo had fallen asleep in the backseat, leaving Sanzo and Hakkai to some much needed peace. When they entered the city, Hakkai woke up the two.

"…Uh, we're here?" Goku asked groggily.

"I can't believe I fell asleep with the monkey like that. It must be the heat…yeah, definitely the heat."

"Well, in any case, let's go find an in where we can stay for the night. The sooner we find one, the sooner we can eat." Hakkai said.

At the mentioning of food, Goku had an energy burst, running ahead of the group and shouting at them for being slow. The three of them grinned at their youngest member's energy. They found an inn relatively fast, but as they were about to enter, something caught Sanzo's eyes, making him stop dead in his tracks.

The three noticed this, and turned their gaze to look at what Sanzo had his eyes on. It was a poster with something written on it, but what caught everyone's attention at first, was the list of zero's at the bottom. Inspecting the poster further, they all read:

_"To everyone out there brave enough, I have an important announcement to make. We all know of the chaos happening around us, but have we ever taken a moment to think about who we are with? Who we know and see, and for the matter, meet? As of recent time, I have discovered a terrifying secret, yet it is reality, and therefore, my fellow men, listen closely: There is a terrible creature walking among us. I am not talking about a demon of any sorts, though one could argue, seeing as this beast has the traits of one. But oh no, this being is far more difficult and dangerous. It is a heretic born from earth, a being that isn't human, demon nor god. This creature doesn't belong anywhere, and to prove it being heretic, it has golden eyes. One cannot mistake such eyes, as this being is the only one with such eyes._

_This creature must be captured; dead or alive. It must not be allowed to roam this earth. It is a being beyond your worst nightmares; it is deadly, bloodthirsty, evil and sadistic. It will not hesitate to kill anyone, and its power is beyond our imagination. If it wanted, it could destroy all life on earth. Therefore, I make this announcement. We have to capture this beast at all costs!_

_If you have the courage to save the world from destruction and doom, this is my offer;_

_Capture the being known as Seiten Taisei, and you will be rewarded with 100.000.000$_

_DEAD OR ALIVE._

_Contact me at XXX-XXXX-XX"_

Golden eyes, heretic…Seiten Taisei...Each turned to look at Goku, whose eyes were wider than ever.

"This can't be real…they aren't…it's not…" Goku stuttered. He couldn't breathe. He had heard other people call him by that name before, and the description just fit too…well. The golden eyes had given it away.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were standing still, not moving an inch like they had turned into stone. Everything seemed to crumble in their minds as they slowly realized what they had just read. A wanting poster…a wanting poster of Seiten Taisei…Son Goku, their youngest yet oldest companion.

They knew of Goku. Now the whole world knew of him. They would be chased, attacked and wouldn't get to have a safe moment. The worst part: it wouldn't just be demons that were after them now. They could literally see the road towards hell waving at them.

"…Oi, this has got to be a joke…someone tell me I just read that wrong…" Gojyo said in disbelief, deciding to break the suffocating silence.

Hakkai was staring intently at nothing in particular, his usual smile completely obliterated from his face. He looked like someone who could kill anyone who said anything wrong to him. He remained silent, and that actually scared Gojyo.

Sanzo was still looking at the poster, his face revealing nothing. Yet, he quickly tore the poster off of the inn, ripped it into pieces and stomped on it, letting the few remains fly up in the sky. He then proceeded to shoot randomly up in the air.

"This bastard will suffer a fate worse than hell when I get to him." He snarled.

Gojyo could do nothing but turn around to look at Goku, who had dropped to his knees. His face was twisted and horrified, a look Gojyo had never seen before.

"Oi, saru, it's probably just a cruel joke…I doubt anyone would actually believe it." He said in disbelief at his own words.

Sanzo stopped shooting in the air to nod at Goku.

"Stand up baka, the kappa is right. No one would be stupid enough to believe bullshit like that, let alone go after an idiot like yourself." He reached his hand to help Goku, and he slowly got to his feet.

"…y-yeah, I guess you are right." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with a forced smile.

Hakkai walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Goku." Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah…"

They all entered the inn and went over to the counter. The reception was quite crowded, many people sitting at the tables and talking. It wasn't really a problem, but the trio each noticed Goku twitching and looking around frantically.

The inn-owner looked at them and gave a small nod.

"You four want to rent a room, correct?" He said.

"Yeah, and you better make it quick." Sanzo said coldly, holding his golden card out for the man to take.

"Do you have four rooms available?" Hakkai interjected.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I only have one room available. As you have probably seen, there are quite a few visitors." The man said as he took the card from Sanzo. "Do you still wish to rent here?"

Gojyo and Goku whined, Hakkai put on a smile and Sanzo scoffed.

"Whatever. We'll take it, just hurry up!" Sanzo answered.

The man did so, and handed them back the golden card and the key to their room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, gentlemen." The owner said, opening his eyes. They had been closed all the while he spoke to them.

He looked at the four newcomers, seeing a red haired man with matching red eyes, a dark-haired man with green eyes, a man with blond hair and piercing violet eyes and a short boy with brown hair and golden eyes…

His eyes widened. He had golden eyes. There was no mistake. He was captured by the unnatural color, a deep sea of gold. He had to shake his head to snap out of it. He was overcome by a sudden fear, and his mouth hang open, two words escaping his throat.

"Seiten Taisei…"

The group flinched at those words, eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. Hakkai was the first to snap out of it.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" He was still smiling, but anyone could detect the seriousness in the tone he used. Even the smile seemed deadly.

The owner pointed at Goku, shaking.

"T-that beast! He has golden eyes! He's the Seiten Taisei, the one who'll destroy all life on earth!" He screamed.

This caught everyone's attention, and it became deadly silent in the reception. All eyes were upon Goku now. Goku's head hung low and no one could see his eyes at the moment. His shoulders were shaking, but this time with anger. His head then snapped up to glare at everyone.

"I'm not a beast, and I'm not Seiten Taisei! My name is Goku, Son Goku!"

"Shut up you monster! Go die, heretic!"

"Die!"

"Kill it!"

"Man, its disgusting! Look at it!"

"To think this creature has been among us all along!"

"We were nearly fooled!"

"Kill it!"

"Die!"

The whole inn was in chaos as people shouted and screamed at Goku, some even trying to hit him. Goku stood still with a hurt expression, feeling very dejected and hated. This was hell, and Goku trembled in sadness.

"I'm not…" He whispered.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were now standing in front of their monkey, their weapons in hands and ready to defend. They were beyond angry, rage seething out of them. No one wanted to admit it, but they cared deeply for Goku and would stand strong for him. Enemies of the monkey were enemies of them, whether it was youkai or human.

"Saru, don't listen to them! Getting all emotional like this isn't like you! Get a grip!" Gojyo shouted while pushing some attackers away. Sanzo didn't care if they were human; he shot his gun at them, some hitting and some missing. His face was cold and expressionless.

Hakkai went over to Goku and shook him, looking sadly at his companion.

"Goku, let's get out of here."

"Hakkai, look behind you!" Gojyo shouted.

Hakkai whirled around and hit a man in the face, his reflexes as sharp as ever. Soon, every resident of the inn came crashing on them, hitting and kicking. The trio were busy fending them off, and Goku stood where he was, his feet planted on the ground.

No one seemed to notice the creeping shadow behind Goku, slowly reaching at the monkey's head with his hands. In a split second, a clang of metal hitting the floor echoed in the room. It made everyone stop for a brief second to look at Goku, who was now on his knees, screaming in agony as he transformed.

His ears became long and pointy, his teeth grew as he got fangs, his claws grew, his hair became long and his eyes were now split like a cat's. A feral grin spread across the boy's face, looking sadistic and bloodthirsty as he got up to stand.

The Seiten Taisei had emerged.

* * *

**I have no freakin' idea anymore xD This was actually a dream I had, and I decided to write it down...Tell me what you think, and I might continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or it's amazing characters.**

* * *

Chapter two:

Everyone stared at him. They stared at the boy who once stood there, now in his true form. They immediately felt it; they were doomed. At first, they hadn't believed there could be a being as terrifying as that poster exclaimed, but they were wrong. The monster hadn't moved a muscle, yet he could make them feel as though they were taking their last breaths. He stood there, a wide, creepy smile plastered on his face. His eyes were fixated on them, and he slowly lifted his hand.

This was what triggered their panic. They had to run, and it had to be now. Everyone screamed as they fought each other to get out. This had the beast smile even wider, and he lunged at them. He made it to a young lady who was screaming to get away. He caught her throat and held her up in the air. She kicked and wriggled but his grip was deadly. With a quick movement and a sickening crack, her neck broke.

Goku laughed maniacally as he began to tear her apart with his claws, licking the blood that splattered in his face. When she was reduced to nothing more than a bloody pulp, he moved with inhuman speed towards his next victim. He bit, clawed and tore people's heads off; laughing like a little kid that had gotten a new toy. He tore a leg off of a man and hit a child with it, sending her flying into the wall, death getting her instantly. Next, he buried his claws into an older man's chest, ripping his heart out and stepping on it, blood splattering everywhere. Those few who actually tried to fight back disintegrated in the air, leaving nothing but dust. He laughed and rejoiced as his playthings fell one after another. It was so much fun, and he couldn't get enough.

Soon, there were only three presences left, and he turned to them slowly, licking his bloody hands clean. The coppery blood was delicious, and he craved it badly; craved death and destruction. He wanted them to die, as he had lost everything that meant something to him.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were standing still, horror and disgust written all over their faces. They had been watching everything and had done nothing, like they were glued to the floor and being in a trance. They cursed themselves for not doing anything. It was unlike them, but everything that had happened recently had put them astray. First it was the poster, then the attacks of humans claiming that Goku was a monster and finally Goku going berserk. Their day couldn't get any worse as they watched their monkey walk towards them.

Sanzo stepped forward, gun in hand and a cold glare. The idiot was always causing him so much trouble. Hakkai and Gojyo stood behind, weapon and chi ready to strike should it come to that. They prayed and hoped the monk could handle Seiten Taisei once again.

Goku was now standing a meter away from Sanzo, both glaring intently at each other. Goku smirked as he tilted his head to the side, like a predator playing with its prey. This annoyed Sanzo to no end.

"You shitty brat, wipe that grin off of your face!" He growled.

Goku was about to attack, when a breeze of fresh air hit them from one of the holes, Goku had made in his killing spree. This caused Sanzo's hair to move back and forwards, blond locks of hair everywhere.

Seiten Taisei Son Goku's eyes widened. A flash of memories triggered in his head. He was standing before a tall man with long, blond hair in his small hand as he looked up at violet eyes.

_"Wow, it's really shiny! Just like the sun!" _He could hear himself say in a childish voice.

Sanzo and the others realized that something was going on. They kept seeing different expressions on Seiten Taisei's face, expressions they never dreamed of seeing on the beasts face. Goku wasn't moving but was staring intently on Sanzo.

_"Just like the sun…" _

Goku could feel indescribable sorrow in his heart; his whole being. Usually, he only felt bloodthirsty, wanting to kill everything in sight, but…these feelings was alien, yet he knew he had felt them before. He just couldn't remember.

The trio's eyes widened as they saw Goku's eyes shine with sorrow and…affection. They held the gentlest look they had ever seen on the saru, even in his restricted form. They were shining, and it looked like he could cry at any moment. His feral grin had turned into a small, sad smile.

"Konzen…" Goku said, looking affectionately at Sanzo.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he was called by that name once again. Hakkai and Gojyo looked startled, seeing as it was the first time they had heard the Seiten Taisei say anything besides growling and laughing. It was the second time for Sanzo, the first being when the saru had thought he would leave him.

Sanzo took a step towards the monkey, making Goku flinch and snap out of his current state. In a split second, the Seiten Taisei was gone, escaping through the large hole in the wall. Before any of them could even shout his name, the humongous amount of youki energy was gone, telling them that he was long away.

A few minutes went by as they stood there, perplexed.

"…What the hell just happened?" Gojyo finally said.

"…I honestly have no idea, Gojyo. This is the first time Goku has acted like this." Hakkai replied.

Sanzo turned to look at them.

"No, this is the second time." He announced to the astonishment of the others.

"What did you say, shitty monk?" Gojyo shouted "you've seen the monkey like this before?! When?!"

Hakkai crossed his arms, waiting for Sanzo to continue.

"Tch. I haven't seen him as emotional as this, but it comes pretty close. It was when I had just released him at Mount Kakayama. I had him stay at the temple as I went to speak with The Sanbutsushin. It was to discuss what to do about the chibi back then. When I came back, he was assaulted by the monks trying to throw him out, and his diadem broke from the stress. When I had him restrained, I saw his crying face, and he told me he thought I left him again." Sanzo said, feeling quite out of character. He usually never spoke this much.

Hakkai and Gojyo were processing this new piece of information when Sanzo began to leave.

"Sanzo, where are you going?" Hakkai spoke as his thoughts were racing._ 'Leave him again?' _He narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that obvious? To find the idiot monkey and make him his irritating self again." He scoffed.

"Yeah, we better go find him before he eradicate a town or two…taku, the bastard is nothing but trouble." Gojyo complained.

The two followed after the monk as they set out to find their crazy companion.

* * *

**Review please? ;A;**


End file.
